


Hit Some Clubs

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aliens, Always watch your drink in the club, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, FistRook is a jerk, M/M, but not a mean jerk, original male characters are evil, pre-benrook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben isn't having a good month, the fact that he also has to keep an eye on 'FistRook' a 'bro' version of his normally good mannered partner, does not make it any easier for the young hero. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to go 'hit the clubs' with him. After all, not everyone you meet at a nightclub can be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Some Clubs

Ben sighed, gazing out of the window of the pro- the brodo-truck as they drove through the parts of Undertown that they usually only went to when chasing criminals or to investigate leads in cases.

Not this time this time though.

This time Ben and Rook were venturing here because Rook _wanted_ to.

It had been over a week, and Rook was still under the effect of whatever Fistrick had done that made Rook act like... Like a weird punk, who used the word 'bro' way too often. What really bugged the young hero was that his partner now spoke using contractions.

Ben hadn't realized how used to the way Rook talked, he'd gotten. Not un till ever other pronoun got replaced by the word 'bro'.

The teen sighed when Rook parked the truck and got out. "Remember the deal." Ben instructed before putting his hoodie on and putting the green goggles that he usually only wore when driving the ten-cycle on and getting out of the truck. He really hoped he wouldn't be recognized. The press would love spotting him in some seedy club. "We'll only stay for three hours before going straight back to HQ."

Despite what Ben suggested when it became clear that they would have to wait till whatever affected Rook wore off, they couldn't just lock Rook up till he was back to normal.

And somehow Ben ended up with the job of keep his partner busy and out of trouble till he stopped being... a bro.

And right now that meant taking him to a nightclub so the Revonnahgander could show of his 'bling'.

"Chill out, bro." Rook said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We'll be in, have a great time, and be out before the red-spots arrive."

" _We_ are the 'red-spots'." Ben dryly stated, rolling his eyes as he followed Rook towards the line to the only nightclub in Undertown that didn't ask for IDs. Ben seriously hoped they wouldn't be dealing with Fistrick for a long while, because hearing Rook use the universal slur for Plumbers was just too weird.

Not as weird as hearing Rook casually use contractions, but still weird.

"Just remember the rules." Ben stressed, glad that there was line. "We're supposed to stay low so try not to stand out, you're not allowed to have more than two glasses of alcoholic whatever and no bringing anyone _back_." Okay, so that last one was added for Ben's own personal reasons. So what?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rook rolled his eyes and walked past the guard at the door and into the club.

Ben rolled his eyes and moved to enter the club as well, but stopped when the Tetramand security guard put a hand on his shoulder and leant down to look at Ben's face. "Hey," The Tetramand studied Ben's face, frowning deeply. "aren't you-"

"The best shapeshifter you've ever seen?" Ben cheerily interrupted the guy. "I know right? Thanks." He said before quickly entering the club.

Ben looked around. The club looked exactly the way he expected it to. Dark with neon lights hung from different places on the ceiling, a dimly lit bar, loud music and dozens of people dancing, drinking and pressing against each other.

It didn't take long before Ben spotted Rook at the back of the nightclub, surrounded by people who were fawning over the golden fist around Rook's neck.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Ben walked over to the bar and sat down. "One earth-soda!" Ben told the arachnichimp who worked behind the bar. The teen had to raise his voice to be heard over the loud music. Once the drink was placed in front of him Ben pulled a portable video game console out of his pocket and started playing.

These were going to be three long hours...

Rook so owed him when he turned back to normal... Well at least Ben got some time to play his new video game- If he could focus on anything past the obnoxiously loud music.

Ben had been playing the newest Sumo Slammers race game for an hour when someone sat down beside him.

"You know, you don't usually find people playing video games at a nightclub." The guy stated.

Ben shrugged, not bothering to look up from his game. "Not like I wanted to come here."

"I can see that." The guy chuckled, amused by Ben's words. "So why are you here, when it's clear that you'd rather be somewhere else?"

"Gotta make sure my friend stays out a trouble while he's- like this."

"So you're the nice one?"

"Actually," Ben finally looked up from his game, a small frown on his face. How many times had Rook gotten _him_ out of trouble? This didn't qualify as nice. Sure doing this might seem nice, but at the same time it was the right thing to do and doing the right thing shouldn't be considered 'nice'. "for once, I'm being the responsible one."

"And that's weird?" The Incursian besides Ben, chuckled, a deep sound coming from his throat.

"Yeah." Ben nodded, now looking at the guy. This was the first Incursian he'd seen for a long time, that wasn't a soldier, emperor or a princess. This one was actually wearing clothes that looked somewhat similar to Rook's current outfit. Dark pants and a black, leather shirt with ripped sleeves. Ben adjusted his green goggles and made sure his hoodie was still in place. "Trust me, dude. I'm not the most responsible guy around."

"And yet, I've never seen you here."

Ben snorted. Who knew there were frogs with a normal sense of humor? "This just isn't my thing." He informed the guy. "I'm Ben." The teen said holding out his hand to the frog-like alien, while stuffing his game in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Remiel." The Incursian introduced himself. "Me and my buds, Ron and Ace, are in a band." He said jerking his head in the direction of his two friends. A skinny Tetramand and a short Merlinisapien, both were standing a few feet away, enjoying bright blue colored drinks. "Black Depths." Remiel continued. "You may have heard of it before."

"Sorry dude," Ben smiled. "I don't really follow new hits and stuff. You guys any good?"

"You can decide for yourself, we perform here every night un till Sunday." Remiel replied, leaning slightly forward, a confident grin on his green face. "I might show you around our VIP-room after our concert." He said grinning widely. "I bet you've never seen one inside, huh?"

Ben did his best not to burst out in laughter right then and there. Of course the first person to flirt with him who wasn't a 'Ben 10' fan, still wouldn't really being interested in him. After all Remiel hadn't even seen Ben's face.

Despite that Ben smiled and decided to play along. He was stuck in this club for another two hours anyway.

So the teen smirked. "Once you've seen one VIP room, you've seen them all."

"Oh really?" Remiel raised an eyebrow.

For the next hour and a half Ben and his new friend talked about all kinds of stuff while at the same talking about nothing at all. They were just discussing the newest movie when the crowd started cheering.

Both Ben and Remiel turned around to see what had everyone so excited. Ben's face fell when saw what it was.

The crowd had made way for Rook who was now dancing very suggestively with two girls, to the song 'I'm bringing sexy back' by Justin Timberlake.

Remiel let out a long whistle. "Well that guy sure knows how to bring sexy back."

"It's the arms." Ben muttered getting to his feet. "Not the personality," He looked away, not wanting to look at his crush any longer. "not this week."

Remiel looked from Rook to Ben. " _That's_ your friend?"

"Who clearly doesn't remember that he promised he wouldn't stand out." Ben muttered about to head over there and put an end to Rook's dance, when Remiel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let your friend enjoy himself." Remiel advised tugging at Ben shoulder to pull him near the bar again. "We were having fun." He said, a small smile on his green face. "Come on, I'll buy you another drink and we'll go on from where we left off. Take a break."

"You already bought me a drink." Ben muttered, looking at the empty glasses, feeling a dull headache starting to build.

This truly had been a long week. Not only the stuff with the battle for the golden fist, but also before that, when he had to call Gwen and tell her the news about Kevin, then came the endless search around the rooters, then the whole with 'FistRook' thing started and since then Ben had to deal with his partner's condition for a week and continue protecting earth.

All things considered, Ben was having a really crappy month.

Ben sighed and sat back down. "Thanks, dude."

Remiel handed Ben another glass with soda, a large smirk on his face. "No problem."

And so their conversation about the latest 'earth' movies continued. Despite the intensity of their discussion on the last action movie and how much he enjoyed it Ben's headache didn't go away. In fact it only got worse. It took a whole lot of focus to follow the conversation.

Every time Ben blinked it seemed like Remiel was talking about a whole different subject.

Halfway through Remiel's explanation of his favorite Incursian movie Ben's vision blurred. Something must have happened because the next thing he knew Remiel was standing in front of him, Ron and Ace at his side.

" _Ben- time... show you... VIP-room_."

The next thing Ben knew Remiel's Tetramand friend, Ron stepped forward and lifted Ben out of his seat. Ron gripped Ben's shoulder and held the teen's wrists, successfully restraining the teen.

Ben opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was slurred groan that didn't sound anything like the indignant shout he was going for. Ben couldn't do anything when Ron started dragging him along. They stopped briefly when the arachnichimp at the bar something.

" _Our friend... okay... too much to drink... rest... IP-room._ "

Ben wanted to punch the Merlinsapien for that, because all he had all night had been three sodas- Two of which he let Remiel get him...

Suddenly Ben wanted to punch himself.

How could he be so stupid?!

His realization came with came along with a new wave of dizziness and Ben lost track of his thoughts. Something was said and Ron started dragging him along. Ben weakly tried to pull out of the Tetramand's grip, but it felt like his was under water. His movements were too slow and all sounds were muffled.

The three aliens took Ben to a room at the back of the nightclub. Ben's heart sank when the door was closed behind them. He blinked slowly, taking in the small room they were in. It wasn't much, an old ratty couch, mini-fridge, coffee table and a small tv.

"Seen one VIP-room you've seen them all." Ace angrily repeated Ben's words from before. "God, you picked an arrogant piece of shit, Remy."

"The kid is loaded though." Ron spoke up, still gripping Ben's shoulders and wrists. "I can feel he's got a huge watch on his wrist."

It was like everything was happening is slow-motion- No, that wasn't right. It felt _he_ was moving in slow-motion and everyone else was moving at a normal speed. Ben tried to stop it, but Remiel grabbed his wrist and pulled the white sleeve of Ben's hoodie up, revealing an object that was well known throughout the universe.

The three aliens fell silent in disbelief.

Not really believing what seeing the Omnitrix meant, Remiel reached for Ben's face and removed the teen's goggles and pushed Ben's hoodie off. His eyes widened in shock and backed away.

"It really _is_ Ben Tennyson!" Ace exclaimed in surprise. "I take it back Remy! You really know how to pick 'em!" The slim alien cried out and started pacing through the small room. "We just caught the hero of the universe!"

For a moment Ben thought that the aliens wouldn't dare risk hurting him knowing he was a hero, but the grin on Ron's face put an end to that hope.

"Think of how much money he's worth! How many fools would pay for his sorry ass?!"

"Wow there, bud." Remiel silenced his friend. "You're getting ahead of yourself." He chuckled as he patted Ron's shoulder. "We caught him and should follow our original plan first, and," He looked at Ben, a sinister gleam in his dark brown eyes. "have our _fun_ first." The grin on Remiel's face wasn't the same confident one as before, now it held something predatory and... frightening.

Ben's eyes widened in horror as he realized exactly _what_ Remiel and his friends had in mind for him, and tried to struggle out of Ron's grip, for a moment he thought he had success when the Tetramand's grip loosened, only for him to be roughly shoved onto the couch seconds later.

The next thing Ben knew he was struggling to get an incursian off of him, his movements slow and uncoordinated thanks to whatever drugs had been put in his drink, but adrenaline and fear are great motivations and Ben wouldn't give up fighting.

Unfortunately Ron and Ace had seen that coming and held him down. Ace held Ben's arms above his head while Ron restrained his legs.

Ben's hoodie was quickly pulled off and carelessly tossed aside. Remiel crawled over Ben's body, once he was face to with the hero who was staring at him with fearful wide eyes and a dazed look from the drugs, Remiel pulled Ben into a forceful kiss, bruising the teen's lips in the process.

Despite knowing that incursians had extremely strong tongues and that he would have no success fighting them in his drugged state, Ben kept his mouth clenched shut and tried to focus on freeing his arms and legs.

He managed to free one of his legs from the tetramand's grip and kicked out, successfully pushing Ron away, not because the kick was strong, but because Ron didn't see it coming.

Which was enough to anger the four-armed alien.

"Why, you little piece of shit!" Ron cried swinging his fists.

Remiel heard his friend's shout, and pulled away from Ben just in time to avoid being punched in the face. Ben on the other hand suffered to full hit.

Ben cried out when the crimson fist slammed against his head. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock him out but it was enough to get him to stop fighting.

Dark spots danced across his vision and Ben knew those weren't just because of the drugs.

"Heh," Remiel chuckled, he now had Ben pinned to the couch, his knees at Ben's sides. "way to shut hero-boy up, Ron." The Incursian laughed before pressing his green wet lips on Ben's again, far harder than before. Probably to make sure Ben wouldn't think of fighting them again.

Tears formed in Ben's eyes when Remiel forced his long frog-tongue into his mouth and down his throat making the teen gag. Ben felt Remiel's tongue curling and thickening in his throat and cutting of his air supply every time Remiel thrust his tongue deeper.

Meanwhile Ace had tied Ben's wrists together so he could join in on the 'fun'.

Because Merlinsapien are naturally very flexible and agile, Ace could slither his slim, soft white body all over Ben's body without disturbing Remiel who was enjoying Ben's mouth and throat around his sensitive tongue.

Ace ripped Ben's shirt, softly biting Ben's sides and squeezing the teen's nipples making Ben whimper in pain, trying to squirm away, but he could barely move.

Ben let out a small, painful gasp around Remiel's long tongue, when he felt Ron tug at his pants.

This couldn't be happening...

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Rook was talking to a pretty Kincerlarian when he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. It was the alarm clock Ben made him install so he wouldn't have an excuse to be late out of the nightclub.

Rolling his eyes Rook excused himself and started heading to the bar. Throughout the night Rook had kept on glancing at Ben to check if the human was looking at him, and every time he looked, Ben had been conversing with some lame Incursian, and hadn’t looked away.

Not even when he took the center of the attention on the dance floor.

His plan to make Ben jealous at the nightclub had definitely backfired.

He arrived at the bar and found is swarmed with aliens of all kinds, but no sign of Ben or his new Incursian... friend.

"Yo! Bro!" Rook called out loudly to gain the bartender's attention. "Where did the pretty human who's been here all night, go?!"

The Arachnichimp behind the bar shot Rook an annoyed look. However he easily guessed what human the Revonnahgander meant. That kid hadn't moved from the bar for hours. "He had too much to drink so his buddies took him to their VIP-room to relax."

"Too much to drink?" Rook echoed, frowning. That didn't seem right. Humans in America weren't allowed to drink un till were 21-years of age. Ben was against going to a nightclub in the first place, so he wouldn't... "Hey!" He snapped when the Arachnichimp looked away from him. "Tell me where that 'VIP-room' is, bro!" He demanded.

The Arachnichimp raised an eyebrow, but pointed to a door at the back of the club, down that hall first door that you'll see. Can't miss it."

Nodding Rook followed the bartender's directions. He marched down the hallway, fully prepared to laugh at Ben for getting drunk for the firs- Rook stopped dead in tracks and frowned at what he had just been thinking. Why would he make fun of... Rook shook his head and continued making his way to the door with the word V.I.P crudely written on it.

He opened the door- and froze at the sight that greeted him.

Ben was being pinned to a ratty couch, his wrists were tied together, his shirt was in tatters and the teen had a bleeding gash on the side of his head. An Incursian was on top him, roughly choking Ben with his tongue, a Merlinsapien was all over Ben and a Tetramand had just pulled Ben's pants down.

The three aliens hadn't even noticed Rook enter the room, and Rook just stared at was happening, barely able to process what was hapen- Rook saw red.

Letting out one loud furious cry Rook ran into the room and shoved the Tetramand away from Ben and started attacking.

Not a single thought went through Rook's head. All he focused on was attacking these vile criminals. Not caring how. Fists, legs and even his suddenly very sharp nails and teeth were used.

Rook kept on roaring out in anger the whole time.

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Ben didn't know what happened. One moment he was struggling to breath past the intrusion, and the next moment all three aliens assaulting him were gone.

Something was going on around him, Ben knew that. He heard shouts, growls and screams all around him. The sounds continued on for a while. Growls, screams and the sound of flesh striking flesh filling the room... After a while (Ben was no longer sure of how time passed around him. Was he too slow or the rest too fast?) the sounds died down.

A moment later soft hands were untying his wrists and someone pulled him in a sitting position. The world around him seemed to tilt and Ben just wanted to close his eyes.

Suddenly the hero felt so very tired.

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Rook trembled with adrenaline, worry and anger. Somehow that adrenaline coming from those emotions must been what made him able to beat up Ben's attackers so fast, because Rook had no idea how he managed to knock out three strong aliens so fast.

Once he was sure that none of them would be getting up any time soon Rook rushed over to Ben's side. He quickly untied Ben's wrists and helped the younger male in a sitting position.

"Ben!" Rook cried, kneeling down in front of the couch and trying to get Ben to look at him and alarmed by the dazed look in the teen's eyes. "Ben can you hear me?!" He urged, gripping Ben's shoulders. "It is me! Rook!"

Ben just stared ahead, his eyes on something the Revonnahgander could not see. "...W-what are you doing here Squidface?"

"What?" Rook shook his head, eyes wide in panic. Ben was quite clearly out of it. The glazed over look in his eyes was a sure sign that the teen was drugged, and that gash on his head could mean Ben possibly had a concussion. A dangerous combination. "No, Ben Vilgax is not here. You are safe now."

Ben blinked slowly. He would have fallen forward if Rook wasn't holding his shoulders. "Rook?"

Rook's shoulders sagged in relief. "Yes." he nodded, a small relieved smile on his face. "I will get you out of here."

Ben stared at Rook through half lidded eyes. "You..." He blinked and it took far too long before Ben opened his eyes again. "You're back..." Ben whispered before his eyes slid shut.

"BEN!" Rook cried out when Ben suddenly went limp and fell into his arms, still and unmoving. "Ben! Wake up bro- Ah!" Rook gasped at what he had almost said, the memories of the past week coming back to him. "Oh brallada..." He mumbled shaking his head in disbelief.

He carefully lifted Ben into his arms and got up. Rook rushed out of the nightclub and went back to the proto-truck where he placed Ben in passenger seat. Rook snatched his old brown up cloak and used it to cover Ben up in it before sitting down in his seat. Before starting the car Rook angrily tore the golden fist from his neck and tossed to the back of the truck.

Rook drove the truck a few blocks away from the nightclub before parking in an alley. He turned both his and Ben's chairs around and got up. Rook went to the back of the truck where he grabbed the first aid kit.

With a sad expression on his face, Rook started cleaning up the cut on the side of Ben's head. Afterwards he lowered his cloak and started disinfecting the bite marks on the teen's shoulders and sides, and Ben's other injuries.

Eventually his attention shifted to the large, dark, purple bruise on Ben's stomach, and Rook knew it hadn't been one of Ben's attackers who caused _that_ bruise.

No longer willing to look at what he'd done Rook covered Ben up with his old cloak again. But covering it up did not change what he had done...

"I am so sorry." Rook mumbled, shaking his head in remorse.

To his surprise, following his words Ben started to shake. "Stay away... Vilgax..." Ben groaned, his words slurred but understandable. "Can't have.. my wrist..." The teen groaned, shaking his head from side to side.

Rook's eyes widened in horror. The drugs! How had he forgotten about that?! He should have taken Ben to plumber HQ where Bluckic and Driba could make sure Ben wouldn't suffer because of the drugs he was given.

Rook wondered if he should still do that, when Ben cried out again, this time much louder and far more fearful than before. "NO! P-please! Please don't hurt them!"

"It is alright.." The words left Rook's mouth without a second thought. "You are safe now." Chest aching, Rook sat down besides Ben's chair, eased the younger male out if it and pulled Ben into his arm, alarmed with how cold Ben felt.

"No one is going to hurt you now." Rook whispered rubbing Ben's arms trying to warm him up so he would stop shivering. "I promise, I will not let them hurt you again."

Whether he meant the aliens who attacked Ben at the nightclub or whichever enemy was tormenting Ben in his nightmare, he did not know, but Rook planned on keeping his promise.

"It is alright now." Rook whispered when Ben whimpered again. "It will all be okay..."

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

When Ben woke up he felt tired and sore, but the dizziness that kept him immobile the previous night was gone. Groaning he tried to sit straight up, gasping when someone stopped him, strong arms holding him into place. "NO!" Ben screamed trying to pull away, shocked when the arms actually let him ago.

He scrambled away as far from the person as he could before he realized someone was yelling.

"Ben! Please you must calm down! It is me! Rook!"

Ben paused, finally registering where he was. Still panting Ben sat down and slowly turned around and saw his partner.

Rook was still wearing the ridiculous outfit he had been wearing for the past week, but the fur on his head no longer was styled in a mohawk, and that worried look in his face... That wasn't the same person who'd gone so far to win some 'bling'.

"Rook?" Ben asked unsure of what was going on. The last thing remembered was... Ben shuddered and clenched his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

When he opened his eyes again Rook was in front of him looking extremely worried... Which wasn't something 'FistRook' would really do. "You're-" Ben sighed, his shoulders slumping as if an invisible weight was lifted of his shoulders. He had been worried that Rook wouldn't turn back to normal again. "You're you again."

"I- I am." Rook nodded, his eyes on the bruise on Ben's stomach. It looked painful and it had to be bothering Ben- that along with the red marks on his shoulders and neck- and his bruised lips... " _Brallada,_ Ben, I am so sorry-!"

"It's not your fault." Ben cut Rook off, his tone cold while he pulled Rook's cloak better around him, feeling exposed despite being in the proto-truck alone with Rook... Blushing, the teen glared down at his lap. "You weren't yourself when you did that."

"It is not just that Ben." Rook protested, shaking his head. "My behavior for the past week may not have been my choice, but that does not make it acceptable. Had I not insisted on going to a nightclub than you would not have been attacked by those-"

"Dude..." Ben groaned, rubbing now aware of a dull throbbing just behind his eyes. "How's me being naive and falling for such a dumb trick your fault? I should have known better."

Rook's chest ached. Ben looked so small, sitting on the floor in the proto-truck. Small and vulnerable covered in bruises and shivering ever so slightly. "You could not have possibly known that," Rook paused. He didn't even know the names of Ben's attackers. "that Incursian had ill intentions."

"Well," Ben's voice was quiet and hoarse, and he sounded so tired. "I should have." He muttered, not meeting Rook's eyes. "J-just take me home, Rook."

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that." Rook saw that Ben was about to protest so he quickly spoke again. "We need to have Bluckic or Driba see to your condition and make sure the drugs you were given have no ill side-effects."

Ben didn't reply. Sighing sadly, the teen got up, making sure Rook's cloak covered his bare torso, and sat down in the passenger seat.

Not having anything else to say Rook sat down in his seat and started the drive to Plumber HQ.

Neither of them spoke a word during the ride there.

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

"What do you remember from the attack?" Driba asked while they waited for the results of drug-scan Ben just went under.

Bluckic and Driba had been shocked when Rook brought Ben into med-bay and Ben made both of them promise that they wouldn't tell Max about the attack before letting them treat him.

"Not much." Ben shrugged. He was thankful that he kept a spare-shirt at Plumber HQ so that he wouldn't have to be bare chested during Bluckic and Driba's examination. "I was having a drink with an Incursian when I suddenly got very dizzy." He told the two Galvans, his voice surprisingly steady. "Next thing I know I'm waking up in the proto-truck, a cut on my head and covered in bruises." He shrugged. "Rook saved me from my attackers." Not once did Ben look at Rook during his explanation.

"Good thing too." Bluckic muttered, frowning deeply. "It doesn't sound like that Incursian had good intentions."

"He did not." Rook spoke, his tone dark.

Driba nodded and turned to the computer when it chimed, signaling that the results of Ben's scan came in. "Hmm... It looks like whatever drug you've been given is out of your system by now." He stated, turning back to Ben. "You're lucky."

"Yeah." Surprisingly Bluckic was quick to agree with his partner. There was no possible way that he could argue with Driba this time. "You should get some rest."

"He can rest in my quarters." Rook exclaimed before Ben even had the chance to respond. "I can make sure he is not experiencing any ill side-effects."

"Driba just said I was fine!" Ben protested just wanting to home, take a long hot shower and forget all about this ordeal. "You can just take me home!"

Rook stared at Ben, recognizing the look on the boy's face. Ben had already made up his mind. Rook sighed. "Very well, but I wish to change into my armor first."

Crossing his arms Ben huffed and looked away. "Fine."

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Ben let himself fall face down onto Rook's bed as he waited till Rook changed out of his 'bro' clothes and back into his armor. Now that he was alone for a while he could do exactly what he didn't want to.

Think about what happened.

How could he have been so stupid?! He'd just met Remiel and he should have been on alert in case the Incursian tried something. Instead he had let his guard down and let someone he just met buy him drinks.

Ben sighed tiredly. No wonder he messed up so often, he wasn't even able to recognize a villain in a seedy club.

"Why did you lie to Bluckic and Driba?"

Ben winced, he hadn't even heard Rook come back in. He tried to hide his surprise. "What are you talking about, Rook?" Ben didn't turn around to face his partner. "I didn't lie."

"You were." Rook disagreed. "You would not have reacted the way you did after awaking in the proto-truck, if you did not remember what those aliens attempted to do to you."

Ben remained stubbornly silent, not shifting in the slightest to indicate that he'd even heard Rook speak.

Rook knew Ben heard him though, he also knew that the moment he'd drop Ben off at his home the teen would try and forget what happened. He'd pretend nothing happened or that that last night's events did not bother him.

Rook knew that the hero was known for keeping darker emotions to himself... At least, that's what he read in Ben's file. He'd only read the section regarding Ben's cold behavior during the time that Kevin got evil for the second time, and Rook had not read it again, unable to picture the usually cheerful human as someone cold and uncaring.

He did not want Ben to be like that.

The Revonnahgander sat down on the side of his bed. "What do you _really_ remember?" Rook questioned, his tone gentle.

For a few minutes it seemed like Ben was ignoring him and Rook was about to speak up again when Ben rolled onto his back.

"The Incursian's name was Remiel." Ben started, gazing at the ceiling. "Well... His friends called his Remy when they-" He paused, not looking away from the ceiling, but blinking a couple of times to clear his vision. "Anyway we started talking about stuff, and I guess it we were flirting a bit at first, but then we started talking about movies, music that sorta stuff... It was nice."

Rook didn't interrupt or speak when Ben paused, giving his friend the time to sort through his thoughts.

"Whenever I looked at you to make sure you weren't breaking any of the rules I gave," at that Ben smiled weakly, because in retrospect some of the things FistRook had done were pretty ironic. "He'd insist I focus on having fun and he'd buy me drinks." His expression fell. "But after a while my head started hurting, I thought I was just tired. Then I got dizzy too... And eventually my vision got all blurry. Remiel's friends were around at that point and- They dragged me to their VIP-room, it didn't take long before they found out who I was..."

Ben glared at the ceiling. No sooner than they found out who he was they started making plans to sell him to the highest bidder. Well, not all of them. "Remiel he-" Ben's breathing hitched, remembering how desperate for air he'd been and how the Incursian's tongue had forced it's way further and further down his throat.

Sitting up on the bed, teenager pulled his knees to his chest, and tried to pretend that there weren't tears in his eyes. What Remiel had done didn't even count as kissing. Not by earth's standards and there wasn't a translation for what the Incursians called it. "Incursians like to- they have strong tongues." Ben shuddered and clenched his eyes shut, trying to force the memory away. He didn't want to talk about this, but at the same time he felt the urge to get it all of his chest.

"I fought against them and I actually managed to kick the Tetramand once... So he punched me." Ben mumbled, brushing his hand over the piece of medical gauze on the side of his head. "After that everything is kinda fuzzy." Ben sighed and rested his chin on top of his knees. "Good thing you stopped being FistRook on time and started looking for me..."

"I did not."

At the sound of Rook's voice Ben finally looked at his partner. Rook was sitting besides him, a troubled look on his face. "Rook?"

"When I started looking for you I was still acting like... A bro." Rook clarified. "It was not un till I entered that room and saw the state you were in and realized what those-... Those _savages_ were attempting to do to you that I became myself again."

"And beat Remiel and his buds to a pulp?" Ben asked, faintly remembering the sound of a fight and growls.

"That too." Rook said, a small smile on his face.

Ben chuckled humorlessly. "Out of all the expressions on earth you knew what 'hitting the clubs' meant." He shook his head in astonishment. "You gotta admit that is kinda ironic. Not the good kind, but still ironic." He sighed and let himself fall backward onto Rook's bed.

Rook watched as Ben went back to staring at the ceiling. He hated how defeated Ben looked right now. Defeated and very tired. The past week must have been very hard on his partner, having to deal with all the crime and threats to earth on his own. "You are exhausted, Ben."

"Hm?" Ben looked at Rook, tilting his head.

Rook made sure the younger man was looking at him. "You are exhausted. Please try to get some rest."

Ben looked at Rook, not wanting to voice that he didn't want go to sleep, afraid of what he'd dream about.

Somehow Rook understood what was bothering Ben. "It is alright." He assured. "I'll be... I'll be here."

Still unsure Ben looked at Rook for a few seconds. Finally he took a deep breath and relaxed. "Thanks Rook," He smiled at his partner, feeling a little better now that he talked about what happened, and knowing that Rook was himself again also lifted a huge weight of his shoulder. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. "Thanks for everything."

Rook watched Ben, waiting un till the hero's breathing evened out. "I do not deserve your thanks, Ben." He told the sleeping hero, his expression sad. "But, you are welcome..."


End file.
